


No Mercy | Prinxiety One-Shot

by trampled_flowers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trampled_flowers/pseuds/trampled_flowers
Summary: INSPIRED BY THIS GORGEOUS VIDEO BY DEKU NA: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ec8XirH6_is |Roman gets turned into one of Deceit's puppets and in attempt to get him back, Virgil and Roman have a rap battle. (Originally posted on my Quotev account)OoOOo my first ao3 story (;; hi follow my quotev pls im desperate and im super active on there @uselesslove





	No Mercy | Prinxiety One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> As it says in the description of this one shot, this is (HEAVILY) inspired by a video by Deku Na. Please go check the video out~ It's adorable, I've been watching it so much since I saw it! ((((': This one-shot is def not me procrastinating as well– Another thing, I changed the words a bit so it would fit better since the song is supposed to be an Overwatch song, I'll explain why I changed them to what I did at the end because this note is long enough, rEaD.

Virgil stood frozen in shock after Patton pushed him onto the stage where Roman, controlled by Deceit, stood. His eyes were glowing neon yellow colour, the same shade as Deceit's snake eye. Music began to play and the spotlights on the stage changed colours, half of them to red and the other half to purple.

 Under one of the red spotlights on the opposite side of the stage from where Virgil was, 'Roman' began, "This is the worst team I have ever seen in my life!" Virgil's eyes widened while he stared at 'Roman'.

 "Virgil! Get Roman back to us! Fight back!" Patton shouted encouragingly then Logan added, "Verbally."

 "When we finally get we want, no one cares! I understand that every now and then a team won't click. When it comes to you, I don't think I can sympathise. It should've been Mercy!" 'Roman' exclaimed. "It should've been a better kind of support! When we end up losing, it's all your fault! You should learn how this 'game' works, you suck at helping!" 

 A purple spotlight shone down on Virgil and his usual outfit changed, as well as his hair that had changed so that his fringe was tied up with a hair tie on the top of his head. Virgil's hoodie was tied around his waist and he wore a purple short sleeved shirt with black sweatpants and black shoes that had his storm cloud logo on them. Virgil gained his confidence and smirked at 'Roman' before he started, "So you're the type who gets a puppet and try to lecture me?" Virgil said, directing it at Deceit who controlled Roman. "Probably a reason why you're not on our team. I've never seen anybody try quite as hard as you, maybe you should go back to your snake hole, why don't you? I'll never be Mercy! To you, I'll never be a type of support! We ended up losing but you got mad, your tears are what I live for!" Virgil's storm cloud logo appeared glowing on his top.

 Roman broke away from Deceit's control for a second, the neon glow from his eyes vanishing. Roman's face turned a vibrant shade of red when he saw Virgil but Deceit gained power again and the glow returned, showing that happening. 

 Patton noticed this and pressed his finger to his lips while he thought.  _Hmm... Roman gained control over himself again when..._ _Virgil was... Cute!_ Patton's eyes lit up in realisation and he cupped his eyes over he mouth while he called over the music so Virgil could hear him, "VIRGIL! Be as cute as you can be!" Virgil's eyes widened and he stared at Patton who said in response to the look, "It'll work, trust me!"

  _Well, it's worth a try..?_ Virgil thought,  _Let's see if this_ will  _work._  

****So, I didn't know how to change the words to this part so, yeah? I just kept it even though it doesn't make that much sense because of that, sorry,**

 "Maybe I'll be Tracer," said 'Roman'.

 Virgil crept behind 'Roman' and said, "I'm already Tracer," which made 'Roman' jump in surprise.

 'Roman' turned around to face Virgil. "What about Widowmaker?"

 "I'm already Widowmaker." Virgil smirked.

 Roman gained his senses back, his face red, but Deceit's controlled still lingered he and retorted with, "I'll be Bastion,"

 "Nerf Bastion!" Virgil chuckled.

 The glow of neon faded but still remained. Roman covered his mouth as if to hide his blush that was spread across his cheeks as he said, "You're right. So, Winston."

 "I wanna be Winston,"

 "I guess I'll be Genji." 

 "I'm already Genji." 

 "Then I'll be McCree,"

 "I already chose McCree."

 "I have an idea."

 "What's your idea?"

 "You should qui–"

 Virgil rolled his eyes. "I'm not leaving."

 The glow from Roman's eyes flashed as both Roman and Deceit fought for control. "It should've been Mercy."

 "I'm good enough support." Virgil said while he thought,  _It's working.._

 "We'll end up losing and it'll be your fault–" Roman cut himself off, the glow from his eyes stopped flashing and grew dimmer as Patton and Logan cheered for Virgil.

 "Your tears are what I live for. I'll never be Mercy." said Virgil as he walked towards Roman and hugged him. The glow vanished from his eyes for good and Roman wrapped his arms around Virgil, hugging him back. Tears ran down Roman's cheeks as he rested his chin on Virgil's shoulder and held him tighter in his arms.

  Roman removed his chin from Virgil's shoulder and leaned his forehead on Virgil's. They both smiled at each other and stared into the other's eyes, forgetting the world around them until they were broken from their trance by Patton yelling, "JUST KISS ALREADY!"

 Virgil and Roman went red but the latter shrugged and kissed Virgil softly. Virgil's eyes widened but once he overcame the shock, he kissed Roman back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of proud of this? Definitely could be better. I have not edited this so there'll probably be mistakes. Once again, this is hEaViLy inspired by; www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ec8XirH6_is
> 
> Now for explanation of my change of lyrics; Basically, Mercy is like another side that's not one of the main and is like Patton's child because I feel like morality and mercy can be similar in some situations. So, Deceit is trying to put Virgil down by saying that Mercy should be a main side instead of him. The line "When we finally get we want, no one cares!" is supposed to reference the Moving On videos. I don't know how to explain it so I hope you understand it. Okay, that's enough out of me, see ya~


End file.
